


Last Words

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day 29 - Last Words, Hospitalization, Hospitals, IVs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Mugging, Sad with a Happy Ending, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: I thought my last words would be meaningful and awesome.
Written for Writober 2016Day 29 - Buried/Last Words





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! I've been wanting to write EnnoTana for a long time! Sorry my first fic about them is painful~ But it'll all be okay!! Sad with a Happy Ending tag, after all.
> 
> Un-beta'd~ Please enjoy!!

_I thought my last words would be meaningful and awesome._

_I figured they’d be something like, ‘It was an honor serving with you’ or some whispered inside joke I had with my great grandkids, ya know?  Share one more laugh on my deathbed._

_Didn’t think it’d end like this._

_How uncool._

 

Tanaka was roused by the steady beating of a heart monitor.

Everything hurt.  Everything.

He wanted to open his eyes, but the mere idea exhausted him.  And that was fine.  He could just keep sleeping.  Sleep was good.  Sleep didn’t hurt.

The back of his hand itched, the skin tight and sticky with tape.  An IV, he figured.  He remembered needing one the time he had a really bad fever as a kid.

There was something touching his other hand, too.  No, not touching.  Holding.  Squeezing.

“Please…” he heard someone whisper.  The voice was familiar, soft and full of sadness.  His heart clenched painfully at the very idea of that person ever sounding that way.  Was he the cause?

Slowly, Tanaka opened his eyes, squinting as the bright lights nearly blinded him.

If he thought everything hurt before, he was wrong.  Just trying to move his head was a struggle, tears of pain and frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes.

But he had to turn.  Had to look.  Wanted to see so badly.

Tanaka let out a little whine when he finally managed to face the person beside him.  Hearing the noise, the other looked up with wide, red-rimmed eyes.

“Ry…” Ennoshita began, his lower lip quivering. “YOU IDIOT!!”

Tanaka winced at the loud sound, but didn’t look away.

“Do you have _any_ idea how _worried_ I’ve been?!” the other shouted. “You don’t just—he had a knife and—just because I-” he cut himself off with a sob.  “Why did you _do_ that…?”

Tanaka opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  He was afraid to speak.  Afraid it would hurt.  But, more than that, he didn’t know what to say.

“I was fine with just giving him my wallet, you know,” Ennoshita said, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his hand while tears dribbled off his chin.  “You didn’t have to do that…and because of me, you’re…”

Still unsure of what to say, Tanaka squeezed his hand, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile, thought he was certain it looked pained.

“And then, you were lying on the ground in a pool of y-your own b-blood,” Ennoshita sniffled, “And do you know what you said to me?”

Tanaka did know.  There was so much he wanted to say.  ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘It’s not that bad.’ ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ 'I love you.' But the only thing that made it past his lips was,

“Oww,” he rasped.

“That’s right!” Ennoshita had his hand in a death grip. “You try to fight a mugger and take a _knife_ for me and that’s all you had to say.”

“It…hurt,” Tanaka reasoned, his throat unbelievably dry.

Ennoshita released his hand and Tanaka started to panic. Was he leaving?  But a second later, the other returned with a cup of water.  Though, reaching up for it seemed impossible.

“…can’t…”

“Right.” The other man held the cup to his lips and Tanaka did his best to swallow what he could.  “I called the nurse when you started to stir,” he said. “He should be back soon.”

“Chikara…thank you…”

Ennoshita bit his lip and grabbed Tanaka’s hand again, squeezing it tight and bringing it to his lips.

“That’s my line, you moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo!! Only one more day left for Writober!! (It's only 30 days)  
> Thanks for sticking with me!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
